


The fifth tail

by Ephermeralk



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Creature Fic, Kitsune, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 21:44:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1526813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ephermeralk/pseuds/Ephermeralk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared’s boyfriend is of the wild sort, an old world Kitsune who inhabits the forest behind Jared’s house. Although Jensen prefers to spend his days as a fox, protecting his woods, Jared’s pretty good at convincing him to change into his human form.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The fifth tail

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Written for [](http://spnspringfling.livejournal.com/profile)[**spnspringfling**](http://spnspringfling.livejournal.com/) for [](http://keep-waking-up.livejournal.com/profile)[**keep_waking_up**](http://keep-waking-up.livejournal.com/). And my wonderful friend, the extra talented [](http://kinkajou.livejournal.com/profile)[**kinkajou**](http://kinkajou.livejournal.com/) made me some lovely NSFW kitsune!art for this piece, so go check it out [Here](http://kinkajou.livejournal.com/21200.html), and leave her some love!

A slight wind stings Jared’s cheeks, giving him a rosy glow as he walks through the woods behind his house, travelling down a well-worn path. If he squints into the dusk he can make out flashes of red, whipping around the trunks of the old growth. It’s only a split second of color coming and going faster than a blink of the eye, unidentifiable to the casual observer. But Jared knows exactly who’s been following him. He stops in a small clearing, knowing that the fresh scent of jelly-filled, powdered sugar covered donuts will have had the time to waft through the forest, drawing his boyfriend out of hiding. Preferring his natural fox skin, Jensen doesn’t always choose to grace Jared with his human presence. Jared peers through the thick underbrush.

“Jensen,” he calls out, voice echoing through the forest, when the red kitsune doesn’t immediately appear. Jared taps his foot against the ground anxiously and wraps his jacket around his torso tightly. The news had reported a temperature drop into the teens tonight, leaving Jared unable to wait around for Jensen to show himself. “Jensen, I know you’re here, I saw you running beside me.”

When there’s no answer, Jared turns as if to leave. “Fine, if you don’t come out then I’m not giving you the bacon-flavored donuts I bought. I’ll just have to eat them all by myself.”

A high pitched yelp, followed the soft padding of paws comes from the forest, and soon a small red fox is sitting in front of him, swishing his many tails.

“Oh my god,” Jared says in an awed voice. “You finally grew another one.”

Jensen looks up at him smugly. “Nice job on your fifth tail, man,” Jared says, and leans down to scratch behind Jensen’s ears. He’s met with sharp teeth that leave small red indents in the flesh of his palm.

“Ouch!” he says, but Jensen simply glares at him, light green eyes refusing to blink. Sometimes he forgets that Jensen doesn’t liked to be touched like a dog would. It’s harder to remember when his boyfriend refuses to change from his canine form.

“C’mon Jensen, we’ve got to go out and celebrate! I mean, how many years have we been waiting for your next tail to come in? Two? Three?”

Jensen shakes his copper muzzle, clearly indicating that Jared’s wrong, and then taps his paw four times against the frost covered ground.

“Exactly! Four years. And you know what? If you change we could go get chili fries and beer at the bar.”

Getting up off his haunches, Jensen moves forward and nudges the bag of donuts in his hand.

“You want a donut?” Jared asks.

Jensen leans his neck forward and licks Jared’s hand, docile now that treats are directly on the line.

“I want you to change first. Then you can have a donut.”

Jensen growls in response, and Jared strategically moves the bag of fried dough above his head so that Jensen can’t reach it.

Communicating is a lot easier when Jensen agrees to take his human shape. There are reasons that Jensen always protests having to change; he doesn’t like the feel of his human body—his legs are too bent, his eyes aren’t sharp enough, and his tails are just plain awkward.

But despite how beautiful Jensen as a fox is with his silky fur that shines like a newly minted penny down to his almond shaped green eyes and black-freckled muzzle, Jared knows firsthand that Jensen makes an even more stunning man. One who Jared likes to fuck whenever he’s lucky enough to convince his boyfriend to change.

Jared stares into Jensen’s challenging emerald eyes until Jensen looks away first. He always does.

“Fine,” Jared says, putting down the bag onto the ground. “I’ll just go to the bar, by myself. Again. Who needs a sex life anyways?”

Jared avoids looking at Jensen as he turns around to leave, stopping only to shake his bangs out of where they catch on his long eyelashes.

“Wait—“ he hears Jensen’s voice, rough with disuse. It’s been over a week since he last spoke.

Jared stops in his tracks, but doesn’t turn around. He lets Jensen come to him.

“I don’t really want to go to a bar, but I’ll come home with you,” Jensen says to him, teeth chattering. Shifting into his human skin has left him without the fur coat that keeps him warm throughout the cold nights.

“Yeah?” Jared asks, turning around. He’s immediately struck with the need to cover up every inch of Jensen’s bare, shivering, freckle dotted skin.

Jensen shrugs. “I’ve been missing our special time.”

“Me too. Now why don’t you change back so you don’t freeze to death before I get a chance to warm you up.”

Jensen’s tails swish a few times, indicating that he’s thinking, and then he says, “Race you back,” before dropping down to all fours and seamlessly returning to his fox shape, taking off through the forest.

“Damnit,” Jared mutters underneath his breath, but stops to grab the bag of donuts before sprinting back home.

Jensen’s sitting at the door, panting lightly by the time that Jared arrives, completely winded. He’d run hard, but he’s no match for Jensen’s night vision and nimble paws.

Yipping excitedly, Jensen circles around his legs, pressing his small, lithe body into Jared’s shins.

“Pizza?” Jared asks the kitsune, who gives a loud bark in response. “Meat lovers?” he questions again. Jensen gives him a look that he can tell means _really?_ before nodding his head slowly.

He goes over to the phone and calls in an order; by the time he turns back around, Jensen’s bent over, ass and tails in the air as he puts fresh wood into the fireplace, lighting the kindling with a match. Jensen hates wearing clothing, something about the tail chaffing really pisses him off, so whenever he’s agrees to sport his human form they keep the house close to 80 degrees. The heat usually makes Jared take off his clothes too. Well, that, and having Jensen naked in his house.

Jared pops a beer for himself and opens a bottle of Sake for Jensen. Despite the fact that Jensen’s far, _far_ removed from his original Japanese ancestors, he still seems to prefer Sake over any other type of alcohol.

“Hey,” he says quietly, wrapping his arm around Jensen’s waist. “Thanks for changing, Jen. I miss talking to you when you stay all foxy-like for weeks at a time.”

Jensen leans back into Jared’s embrace and intertwines his fingers with Jared’s, both of them resting on his pale white stomach. Even as a human, Jensen’s underbelly shines like fresh-fallen snow.

With his other hand Jared reaches around and puts the shot of Sake next to Jensen’s lips, watching as his rosy lips part as the clear fluid slides into his mouth. His throat tilts back as he swallows, making Jared instantly hard at thought of being inside Jensen’s warm, wet mouth. Jensen licks his lips afterwards, which only serves to bring even more blood to the surface, making them a brilliant, spit-shined red.

“Think we got time before the pizza gets here?” Jared asks, nipping at Jensen’s ear.

“Dunno. Think you can get both of us off in the next fifteen minutes?” Jensen questions, rubbing his tails into Jared’s crotch.

“Is that a challenge?” he asks, moving his hand down to grasp Jensen’s dick in his hand. He’s not at all surprised to find it mostly filled out.

“Mmm,” is Jensen’s answer as he alternates in between humping into Jared’s hand and grinding against Jared’s still clothing encased dick.

“Well, since we’re celebrating your new tail, position of your choice tonight. Whatever you want. Except for the really bendy stuff. I don’t particularly want to end up in the E.D. with a broken penis.”

Jensen laughs, and it’s throaty and rough, and it makes Jared wish he was already deep inside Jensen so that he could feel the vibrations around his dick.

“I want to ride you while you sit on the couch.”

“An excellent choice, Jen. Must be that fifth tail. Extra wisdom and all that jazz.”

“Speaking of, I want you to play with them.”

Jared chuckles. “When _don’t_ I play with your tails?”

Jensen shrugs but leads Jared over to the couch where he pushes him down. He tilts his head to the side and looks at Jared with raised eyebrows until Jared gets with the program and shoves his pants, along with his briefs down to the crease of his knees. Reaching underneath the far couch cushion he squirts some cold lube into his hand, rubbing his palms together to create extra heat before slicking up his cock. The organ juts proudly up from Jared’s lap, and he leers at Jensen.

“Train’s leaving if you’re ready to get on, babe,” he says.

Jensen looks unamused. “I swear to god your horrible sex-talk is the reason you don’t have tails,” he grumbles although he straddles Jared anyway, knees bracketing Jared’s iliac crests.

“Actually, I’m pretty sure that’s because I’m human and not a kitsune, babe,” he retorts.

Jensen breaks out into a grin before licking up the side of his face. He flattens his tongue out even more, repeating the motion on the other side of Jared’s face before leaning down to start licking at Jared’s throat. Jared indulges his boyfriend’s canine instincts from time to time. He’ll admit that it feels pretty good, even though he complains about the crusty layer that forms over his pores afterwards.

“I dunno, you do have extremely _fox_ like eyes,” Jensen says.

“And that’s as far as the connection goes.”

Jared can’t talk after that, because Jensen reaches behind him and guides Jared’s lubed cock through his rim and into his body. They both groan simultaneously as Jensen takes every millimeter of Jared’s hard, thick veined dick.

“Tails,” he gasps out, once he’s fully seated in Jared’s lap.

Jared reaches around then, and takes his time to slide his hand around the full length of each of Jensen’s tails. After a while it gets difficult to remember which ones he’s paid the most attention too. They’ve always been sensitive though, and the firmer Jared grasps and pets, the faster Jensen rides him. Jensen uses Jared’s exceptionally large shoulders to brace himself as his strong, muscular thighs move him up and down. Thrusting his pelvis towards the ceiling, Jared’s balls smack against Jensen’s ass, and it’s a loud sound in the relative silence.

Feeling a tingling sensation start in his spine and gathering in his balls, Jared stumbles over his words, trying to make sense. “Coming. Need hand. Or tails?”

“Tails,” Jensen mumbles, pressing his head into Jared’s neck so that he can bite at Jared’s collar bone. It hurts, sure, but it’s part of Jensen’s mating ritual; one that Jensen insists ties them together.

Jared starts pulling on his tails then, providing extra stimulation as Jensen rocks on his dick, not bothering to lift up as much on each pass. The head of his cock leaves a sticky white smear on Jared’s stomach each time it touches, and Jared loves the way that Jensen can come on his dick with so little stimulation.

“Jared,” he whines, needier now that he’s strung out like an orgasm junkie. He grinds down harder on Jared’s dick and starts sucking a bruise into Jared’s skin.

Jared starts thrusting up then, because he wants to come at the same time as Jensen. He feels the muscles of Jensen’s ass start to contract, squeezing his cock as he angles deep into Jensen, and then his dick is shooting. He feels himself empty his pent up come into Jensen just as a spray of warm fluid hits his abs. The pain hits him a second later as Jensen bites him, piercing the top layer of his skin, and a few small drops of blood escape. They trickle down Jared’s chest and merge with the come that’s cooling on his body. Jensen snuggles in closer, and Jared takes the time to enjoy their post sex high when he can pet Jensen’s tails, and reach around to feel Jensen’s rim which is trying to cling on to his softening dick in a valiant effort to keep it inside of his body.

The doorbell rings and Jensen gives what sounds to Jared a quiet yip. His sudden move to a more upright position, head pointed towards the door, makes Jared’s dick slip out of Jensen, followed by the slow drip of his own come making its way back out of Jensen’s body.

“I think that’s my cue. I’m going to go take a shower. Save some pizza for me.” And with that said, Jensen gracefully pulls himself out of Jared’s lap and shifts into his fox form before padding down the hallway, nails clicking on the wooden floor.

The doorbell rings a second time, and Jared dutifully gets up off the couch, pulls up his pants and wrangles up crumpled, warm money from his pocket in exchange for food.

Jensen doesn’t change back after he’s done getting clean, so Jared slides the two pieces of meat and cheese covered bread that he hasn’t eaten, along with a donut, onto a plate and down to the floor for Jensen to eat. He devours it quickly enough that Jared mocks him about eating like a wolf rather than a fox. Jensen’s tails twitch in annoyance at the implication.

They go to bed early, Jared’s face shoved into soft red fur, and when he wakes up, his boyfriend is gone. Only a warm spot on the bed remains. He knows that it might be a few days, maybe even a week before he sees Jensen again, but he knows that Jensen’s there. Tied to him as certainly as every time that Jensen bites his skin, marking Jared as his. Jared doesn’t ask Jensen to give up his shy, solitary ways, and in return Jensen remains a faithful and loving guardian. It doesn’t mean that Jared isn’t already thinking of the next time he can lure Jensen out of the forest with the promise of baked goods and sex. Because that right there, that is definitely what good boyfriends do.

\--END--


End file.
